


Womaniser

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people noticed his height first, and some his accent. What Jason noticed was how Liam always seemed to be watching him whenever he turned around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womaniser

Some people noticed his height first, and some his accent. What Jason noticed was how Liam always seemed to be watching him whenever he turned around. He didn't give it much thought at first; after all, Liam's womanising ways are infamous, and as many can attest, Jason doesn't make a very good woman at all.

But every time he turns, Liam is still there, watching, looking away just before their eyes meet. And so, finally, glass in hand, Jason makes his way across the room, introduces himself, and now he's sure Liam is checking him out, womanising ways or no.


End file.
